Solomon Islands
Solomon Islands is a map featured in Battlefield V that was released on February 4th, 2020 as part of the sixth Tides of War chapter, Into The Jungle. It was first revealed in the Battlefield V – Wake Island Overview Trailer. The was one of the largest and longest in the , lasting from 1942 to 1945 and encompassing the separate campaigns for Guadalcanal, and . Won via a sequence of air-sea battles and amphibious landings, the successful seizure of the South Pacific island chain by Allied forces inflicted irreplaceable losses on the Japanese defenders and safeguarded supply lines between the United States, Australia and New Zealand. __TOC__ Overview The map's play area takes place within a sheltered lagoon, formed from several islands and inlets, located on the west coast of a much larger mountainous island of uninterrupted, steaming jungle. Of the main islands, the area around the westernmost is less heavily forested, having been cleared for construction works that include harbor facilities, as well as fortifications made to oppose the American armada lurking offshore. Further in from the lagoon mouth, the eastern island is almost all jungle, and comprised of a maze-like series of trails and caves winding between and through vine-draped crags, adjoining to clearings accommodating further Japanese defenses. Enclosed from above by a dense canopy, the area is mostly cast in shadow, illuminated only in patches of mottled sunlight seeping in from above. A third smaller island in the river delta houses a native village now under occupation, dividing the two larger islands and forming the map's central point. The main islands are bordered by a series of shallow saltwater rivers, allowing small boats and amphibious tanks to travel between landforms. These waterways allow a complete circumnavigation of the west island, although boundary restrictions mean central river traffic is confined to the southern inlet. In addition to smaller islets and beaches, the river are also home crocodiles that can attack swimming players, which can be avoided by constructing floating bridges at the river's widest points. Developed by the same team behind Operation Locker and Argonne Forest, the map has inherited the claustrophobic ambience of its predecessors, created by its layout and the dense jungle setting. Both the narrow lanes between points of interest, as well as the environmental obfuscation enabling concealment, can lead to intense, close-quarters battles to overcome bottlenecks or surprise encounters arising from flanks and ambushes. Infantry battles are infused with more traditional combined arms warfare involving tanks and boats, with rivers and marshes posing either an obstacle or another route of control. Flag Layout show/hide Conquest Conquest is fought over five flags, two of which are on the western island, one on the central island surrounding the Village, and two within the forested eastern island. In the west, combat is halved between open areas surrounding the coast, with most cover coming in the form of scattered buildings and bulldozed hills of earth, and a few cramped pathways through the jungle headed to the River Village. To the east, the almost complete lack of roadways and even narrower trails through the rainforest restrict the area to infantry combat, although the more open areas along the southern shoreline allowing ground and naval vehicles opportunities to flank. The central Village area is expected to be highly contested, with the surrounding river forming a sort of no-mans-land that players must cross to reach the settlement. 500 tickets are allotted for both teams. In spite of the confined environment, light vehicles are fairly common on the map with both flag-spawned and neutrally occurring Dinghies, Jeeps and tanks. The pervasive forest canopy covering the map makes the use of aircraft nonviable, with the scripted flyovers of F4U Corsairs being purely for ambience. There is also a focus on buildable stationary weapons, particularly within the River Village area, while towable AT guns are present in relatively high numbers. Equipment Deployments US Deployment The US forces deploy in the southeast corner of the map within the Fishing Village area, on the same southern mountainous island as the Japanese deployment, but at its opposite end. The spawn is connected to the west island by a road bridge that grants direct access to the Officer's Command Post and Harbor. The spawn area contains Health, Ammo and a Vehicle Resupply Station. Two of the team's boats are found next to the bridge pointed up the Jungle River, while a third boat on a nearby jetty is orientated towards the Harbor and the northern Inlet. Japanese Deployment The Japanese spawn point is in their Jungle Base in the map's northeastern sector. It is separated from the main play area by river shallows. The main road from the base fords the river, leading to the River Clearing junction allowing for access to both the Logging Station and the Salvage Site. Players leaving the base from the north can also skirt the northern map edge to find the Canyon Passage, a tunnel leading exiting on the other side of Salvage Site. Both base exits are defended by towable 6 Pounder gun emplacements ranging across the river. In addition to the same array resupply caches as in the American spawn, the Japanese team's Dinghys are located forward of their deployment nearer the river ford. Flags A: Officer's Command Post This single barracks building is the focal point of this objective, with a small capture area that extends only around the immediate perimeter. The Command Post is situated in a clearing with the dirt ridges, buildable barbed-wire fences and anti-tank obstacles at its edges largely obscuring sightlines into the area, although a number of hills and water towers near the Silo Construction on the east side offer suitable vantage points. Its location serves as a crossroads of sorts between the main road out of the American spawn, the two north roads linking to the Harbor, and the eastern route through to Fisherman's Beach and the River Village. As such the flag is a potential bottleneck should it be contested by the Japanese. The north road links to the Harbor, and the eastern route heads to the River Village. The flag spawns one jeep and a towable 6 Pounder gun. South of the flag, a Dinghy spawns by a shack at the River Edge. An Ammo and Health resupply station are found outside the building, located facing the river. Players can also find a Vehicle Resupply Station behind the finished fuel silo directly north of the flag. B: Harbor This objective encompasses the Harbor facilities of a strategic resupply base, and the second line of defenses formed to repel coastal attacks. Like the Officer's Command Post, the base is situated on land bulldozed flat, with the inland edges capable of being barricaded with wire. The capture zone includes the three barracks buildings within the clearing, with a number of parked cargo trucks and supply crates offering direction cover in the otherwise open space between them. To the west, two parallel jetties and an additional stilt hut are outside the capture radius, but grant sightlines over the singular exit of the US deployment. North and east of the Harbor, hilly plains known as the Grasslands stretch between the objective point and the jungle edge. The area offers elevated positions overlooking both the flag itself, as well as the winding northeastern roadway that loops around to River Village after passing through a short canyon. North still, the flag can be bypassed using boats via the River Inlet, which itself connects to the top side of the Village. The flags spawns an unspecialised Amphibious Tank - an LVT or Ka-Mi depending on the team - as well as a light car and a Dinghy. A Katana can be found in this objective, alongside an Ammo and Health resupply station. C: River Village Situated in the map center, the River Village is primarily based around on a small island in the river delta located between the two main islands. The settlement consists of around a dozen straw and log huts, with houses found on both river banks as well as the central island, the latter being the spotlight of the flag's capture radius. The flag can be a hotly contested site because of its strategic location. With most of the stilt houses situated atop the island's stumpy hilltop, the Village offers a dominant elevated position over the middle of the map. The houses themselves provide decent all-round, if perishable, cover that give occupiers strong fighting positions from which to extend control over the surrounding lowlands. Further to this, the river passing on either side of the Village can act as a moat to deter infantry crossings. Augmenting the island's natural fortifications is a comprehensive perimeter of barbed wire at its base, and huts that can be reinforced substantially using the Fortifications system. Finally, the presence of a Vehicle Supply Station within the settlement can allow tanks to stay supplied while supporting the objective, as well as Health, Ammo and a Katana pickup for infantry support. This impromptu fortress can be all the more difficult to conquer because the riverbanks are largely devoid of cover, presenting a significant terrain obstacle to flag capture. The few structures, which range from stilt houses on the west side and sandbag bunkers on the east side, contain pre-built Heavy Machine Guns orientated towards the Village. To avoid a stalemate, players may choose to avoid the River Village altogether by way of a handful of alternate routes. North of the Village, a pontoon bridge can be constructed over the Inlet to link the west island's Grasslands to the east island's Northern Chasm. A similar route, this time overland, exists on the south side. Consisting of a narrow strip of shoreline that follows the southern Jungle River from the US deployment all the way to the Japanese deployment, the sparsely covered route enables players to reach the Concealed Bunker, a hidden log bunkers that looks onto the Village islands from the direct south. The position can be used to project fire onto the Village and its two banks, and also holds an M2 Flamethrower pickup point. D: Salvage Site This objective encompasses the crash site of an American C-47 aircraft that is in the process of being stripped for parts and intelligence by the Japanese. The aircraft came down in the deep jungle of the eastern island, in an overgrown clearing surrounded by rocky cliffs. The area is cluttered with tall mangrove trees, boulders and a shallow stream bordering the through road, while a centrally located supply cache containing Ammo, Health and a Vehicle Repair Station can be found beneath an improvised shelter of parachutes draped between branches. These terrain features, as well as the wrecked aircraft's tail and wing sections, provide the majority of cover within the capture zone. The fuselage, suspended halfway off a cliff, is inaccessible under most circumstances but acts as a spawn point for defenders once the flag is contested. The narrow canyon passes that lead into the objective allows the flag to be effectively fortified, with barbed wire and anti-tank barricades capable of blocking the south, west and northern access routes. This can however impede the deployment of the flag's spawned vehicles, namely a jeep towing a 6 Pounder AT gun. E: Logging Station Located on a muddy patch of high ground between the riverbank and the canopy-covered River Clearing on the way to the Salvage Site, the Logging Station consists of two small huts on the hill crest overlooking the Jungle river bend. The capture zone extends down around the base of the hill, and northwards, further encompassing a stretch of shoreline adjacent to the roadway. The two huts offer the most sound covered position in the area, their elevation permitting occupants to survey the low ground that surrounds the flag on all sides, although the otherwise barren hilltop is susceptible to long-range attacks, particularly from a small island dividing the waterway to the southwest of the flag. Scattered foliage and lumber files on the periphery can also offer concealment, as can the area beneath the stilt huts themselves. The flag spawns a neutral Amphibious Tank, a light vehicle and a Dinghy, as well as a Katana pickup atop the hill. Unusually, the flag completely lacks Health and a standalone Ammo station for resupply. Breakthrough In Breakthrough, the American forces are tasked in establishing a beachhead and later taking control of key positions within the jungles on an unspecified part of the Solomon Islands territory, captured by the Japanese in their relentless drive through Southeast Asia. As with the other Pacific maps, the defenders must count on their strong terrain advantage at both the coastline and further inland, utilizing the natural defenses to inflict attritional losses - through bottlenecking, misdirection and concealed ambush. Opposing them, the attackers have mechanical superiority, and can rely on their amphibious vehicles to land troops in unexpected areas. 300 tickets are allocated for the attackers for four sectors. Sector 1 The battle begins with an amphibious landing on Daybreak Beach on the first island. Attackers can deploy from two LSTs to capture a key Coastal Battery, the sole objective for this sector. The Battery is positioned on the north side of the coastline in an area known as the Supply Routes, consisting of a tangle of vine-covered cliffs and narrow gullies that overlook the flat stretch of shoreline. The top of the cliffs are reinforced with trenches and bunkers, and defended by two unshielded Type 10 guns, all of which are trained on Daybreak Beach. The verticality of this objective can pose an challenge for attackers due to its dominant position and steep slopes that are generally unsuitable for tanks, although as the majority of defenses are orientated directly westwards, potentially leaving blind spots. To exploit this, LCVP and LVT drivers can land troops on the extreme flanks of the positions, out of sight of the coastal guns, at either the Forward Outpost (containing a Vehicle Resupply Station) to the south and the Fishing Village to the north. Once the flag is neutralized, the Battery's commanding position can be used against the defenders, as they spawn at the bottom of the hill some distance east of the flag and must climb the exposed slopes to counterattack. The attackers complement of vehicles includes eight LCVPs and two unspecialized LVTs, as well as an M2 Flamethrower battle pickup. The Japanese have no vehicles aside from their emplacements, but can equip a Katana from the supply point near the objective. Sector 2 Their enemy having establishing a foothold on the island chain, the Japanese must retreat across the dividing river to the defenses on the second island. Two key objectives must be captured by the Americans - the Harbor and the Officer's Command Post. Unlike the previous sector the attack is made over largely open ground, with the single bridge between the Fishing Village and the Command Post posing a significant chokepoint for the US tanks, although infantry can build pontoon bridges to allow for easier crossing. Further to this, US can utilize the waters for flanking the Harbor, which has had its capture radius enlarged compared to Conquest, allowing the flag to be captured from the two jetties and the waters between them. The US retain their mechanised superiority with two tanks, two GPWs, a towable 6 Pounder, two Dinghies and an M2 Flamethrower, available from their primary land spawn at Fishing Village. Their secondary spawn, which is on a third LST, contains a further four LCVPs, two LVTs and another Flamethrower. The Japanese have two tanks and two Dinghies that spawn in their sector deployment at the River Village, while on the frontlines they have access to two Type 95 Cars to tow two 6 Pounder guns into position, ready to repel the armored onslaught. Sector 3 With key supply infrastructure on the island secured, the Americans must now tread the jungles and face the next line of defense around the river delta, with objectives found at River Village and the Logging Station. The two objectives are quite far apart from one another, requiring the attackers to go some distance to capture both flags concurrently, but also denying the defenders the possibility of mutual support. At this point, both sides can roam the jungles of the eastern island at will, permitting daring long-distance flanks and counterattacks, while the confining nature of the routes lending themselves well to ambush and chokepointing. Tanks, which will find the limited manoeuvrability of the jungle difficult, may support frontline pushes by the river and roadway along the southern axis. Both forces are allocated a tank each, while each team retain two Dinghies for fast riverine transport - the US boats spawning at Fisherman's Beach, and Japan's at the north end of the Jungle River. Sector 4 Failing to defend their strongholds, the Japanese retreat to their Conquest deployment of Jungle Base, found at the far end of the mountainous island. The single, large objective area covers the majority of the Deep Jungle encampment, consisting of four barracks buildings constructed about the main road, with the perimeter made up of impassible crags and flatter areas bordering the river, which itself serves as an important defensive feature. The defenders' sector spawn is a short distance to the north behind a hill housing a large radio mast - a position close by enough for a quick counterattack and protected from direct fire, but one that leaves counterattacking players vulnerable as they crest the hill. The battle at this point is ultimately decided by weight of numbers, namely which team can reinforce the capture zone quickly enough. In this sector, both forces should now conserve their remaining armor, as no more tanks are allotted for both teams. Should the Americans capture this final base, the battle is theirs, but the struggle for the Solomon Islands chain has just begun. The larger operation is to last another three years, but was the first step of the almost equally long island-hopping campaign that would come to define the Pacific Theatre. Squad Conquest Squad Conquest takes place within the jungle on the eastern island. Fought over three flags, two of which are counterparts and thus located similarly to objectives in regular Conquest, the map's confining terrain means routing between objectives is more clearly defined that most others. Despite this, there is significant variance in routes thanks to the allocation of both overland and river transports - each team being allocated two light cars and two Dinghies - permitting fast flanks. Teams start with 200 respawn tickets, a higher amount than any other Squad Conquest map, potentially leading to more prolonged matches. Deployments US Deployment The Americans deploy on the western bank from River Village, near Fisherman's Beach. The Northern Chasm, directly north of the River Village flag, falls within their spawn protected area, granting a guaranteed route up to Salvage Site. Japanese Deployment The Japanese deploy outside their standard Conquest spawn on the road approaching the river, directly northeast from the Logging Camp. Like the US team, they have their own protected northern route into Salvage Site in the form of the Canyon Passage. Flags A: River Village Unlike its Conquest variation, the Squad Conquest version of this objective spans the eastern side of the river approaching the jungle. Ahead of this objective consists of two pathways, one headed for the Salvage Site, and the main road headed for the Logging Station - an area appropriately named the Jungle Crossroads. The most open objective of the three, the clear sightlines and obvious approaches can be both helpful or a hindrance depending on which team is in control. B: Salvage Site This objective is similar to its Conquest variation. While its central location and boundary-protected entrypoints both invite fierce competition, the overall limited number of access routes into the closed-off valley can be an advantage to a staunch defender. C: Logging Station This objective is similar to its Conquest variation. Its high ground location and proximity to the Japanese spawn can allow for spawn trapping if captured by the US, although this can be circumvented by way of the northern route outlined above. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch occurs in the same area as Squad Conquest. However, access to the Jungle Base and River Village, as well as the southern river and Concealed Bunker, is blocked. Gallery Into The Jungle Art.jpeg Into The Jungle Art 2.jpeg Chapter 6 Teaser 1.jpeg BF5 Solomon Islands Trailer 01.png BF5 Solomon Islands Trailer 02.png BF5 Solomon Islands Trailer 03.png Solomon Islands 01.png Solomon Islands 02.png Solomon Islands 03.png Solomon Islands 04.png Solomon Islands 05.png Solomon Islands 06.png Solomon Islands 07.png Solomon Islands 08.png Solomon Islands 09.png Solomon Islands 10.png Solomon Islands 11.png Solomon Islands 12.png Solomon Islands 13.png Solomon Islands 14.png Solomon Islands 15.png Solomon Islands 16.png Solomon Islands 17.png Solomon Islands 18.png Solomon Islands 19.png Solomon Islands 20.png Solomon Islands 21.png Solomon Islands 22.png Solomon Islands 23.png Solomon Islands 24.png Solomon Islands 25.png Solomon Islands 26.png Solomon Islands 27.png Solomon Islands 28.png Solomon Islands 29.png Solomon Islands 30.png Solomon Islands 31.png Solomon Islands 32.png Solomon Islands 33.png Solomon Islands 34.png Solomon Islands 35.png Solomon Islands 36.png Solomon Islands 37.png Solomon Islands 38.png Solomon Islands 39.png Solomon Islands 40.png Solomon Islands 41.png Solomon Islands 42.png Solomon Islands 43.png Solomon Islands 44.png Trivia *Similar to the sharks on Pacific Storm, the Crocodiles that roam the deep water of the map can bite players if they get too close, potentially killing them if they are already injured. *There is a parrot on the small island near the Logging Camp that speaks Swedish, voiced by DICE developers. *A parasol and deck chairs can be found on the beach in the out of bounds area. The same easter egg appears on Hamada. Category:Maps of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle